Before and After
by KizzoftheDead
Summary: Spinoff of "Orihime and the Beast", made up of short chapters of past, present, and future events related to the original fanfic!


**AN: Alright guys, here it is! The first drabble! (:**

**I do want to remind everyone how the fic works though, and update you a little on what you can do (as I've added something to it.)**

**Anyone who wants to post a question on this fanfiction is totally allowed to, and it will be answered in a drabble. AND, if any of the future drabbles make you ask another question you'd like answered, you're free to put it in the reviews too! I will also write little drabble chapters just for me too, when I get the inspiration. You're also free to ask a question in a PM to me! As for the questions themselves- they can be non-pertaining to the plot of the story- so, for example:**

"**What was Orihime and Ulquiorra's first fight like?"**

**But it can be plot based too, so, for example:**

"**Did Nnoitra and Nelliel ever get together?"**

**The possibilities are endless! This fic will be mainly driven by you guys, so questions and etc. will be GREATLY appreciated! Excited to see what you guys come up with! Hopefully I'll see you in the reviews (or in PM's if you'd like to ask questions that way)! (: Much love as always!**

**Question: What became of Grimmjow in the end?**

**Asked By: Star's Roaring Blaze (Thanks so much for your question!)**

* * *

**Far Away**

* * *

Grimmjow wakes up to the sound of rough and rushing water, feeling half-frozen and broken in one too many places.

"Ugh…" He groans, shifting a little and stopping immediately when it feels like his chest is being ripped in half, noting that there's a pulsating pain ebbing from wherever he's wounded. "…what the hell happened…?"

Sudden flashes of the battle with his brother, and the subsequent death of Orihime, flash through his mind. All he can remember after that is falling… falling… and the cold…

"You're finally awake." A quiet voice murmurs, warm and kind, but hesitant all the same.

His eyes immediately open, and he comes face to face with a young woman, no older than 20 but no younger than 16, with striking brown eyes and dark, flowing hair. He goes silent for a moment, staring at her, realizing slowly that the pulsating pain he's been feeling is her, cleaning a wound he must have on his chest.

"You've been asleep for a few days…. I don't know how long you were here before I found you, but you were extremely close to-"

"Don't touch me!" He growls out roughly, smacking her hand away but causing himself more pain. She backs away from him a little, eyes wide. "Where am I?!"

"Southern France. My village has no name."

"Damn it!" He spits out, sitting up despite the rush of extreme burning across his chest. She immediately rushes forward to help him, grabbing his arm and supporting his back as best she can- her hands slip on his wet skin.

He looks down at himself quickly, noting that he's no longer in his cursed form, and also that the wound where Orihime stabbed him with the stone is only superficial- just a pain, no threat to his organs. Looking over at the girl again, he grabs her upper arm, grip tightening and making her wince as he speaks.

"Get me to your village, _now."_

She looks fearful for a moment, and quickly pulls her arm away when he releases her, though nodding quickly. She stands carefully, stepping into the cold edge of the river where he lies part-way (he was too heavy for her to pull him out farther), the edges of her winter dress getting soaked in the process. She loops one arm under his and starts to pull up, and along with her help he's able to stand. Grasping his arm gently and getting him out of the water, she stops him.

"Let me wrap the wound first… you're already bleeding again."

He scoffs at her, pushing her away and frowning.

"I didn't ask for you to help me. Just lead the way."

Her eye twitches a little, and her heart races before she finally realizes she's regretting her decision to help him get up. He glares at her.

"What, too stupid to remember your way home?"

He's pulled the final straw.

Had Grimmjow been completely well, there would've been no way for her to do what she does, but under the circumstances, one hard push sends him back into the shallow part of the river.

"Find someone else to help you!" She says immediately, gathering her things and beginning to walk off. He watches with wide eyes, unused to someone standing up to him so fearlessly, and, perhaps, faintly amused. Even so, he can't get back up, and she disappears for over an hour before she returns with blankets, food, and more bandages, her conscience getting the better of her. At this point, he's a nice shade of blue- his skin rivals his hair.

"Promise me you'll be less of an ass?"

He nods without hesitation.

A few hours later, he's sitting in her cottage by a fire, covered and bandaged, with food on his lap. She sits beside him on a pillow, head on her knees, half asleep. The fire reflects off her hair and skin beautifully, and the peaceful look on her face is oddly sedating to him- he feels more relaxed now than he's been in years, and, for the moment, the kingdom of Hueco Mundo, his brother, and Orihime seem extremely far away.

Blushing a little, he takes a bite of the warm bread she gave him earlier- _after _waiting for him to say thank you.

Maybe villains get happy endings after all.


End file.
